


Soaked

by lovemuppet



Series: 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Grown ups, M/M, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, getting rained on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Dean takes shelter from the storm
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079648
Kudos: 11





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> another ProfoundBond Storytime prompt from @saltnhalo with the line “you’re soaked”

“You’re Soaked.”  
“Yeah, no shit.” Dean pushed past Cas and moved toward the small kitchen of the apartment. The rain was coming down in thick staticky sheets. It was sort of beautiful. “Can you get me a towel or something? Jesus, I’m dripping all over the floor.” Cas closed the door. He could still hear the rain coming down outside. It was loud enough to where he only just caught Dean saying under his breath, “I just mopped in here too.” 

When he came back with a towel, Dean had pulled off his drenched outer layers, the fell to the floor with a comedic squelch. “Why are the lights out?” 

Cas indicated vaguely towards the raging storm outside. “It went out about an hour ago. I’m fairly certain it’s because of the storm.” 

Dean, now with only his underwear to keep him modest, managed to level him with “the look”. It was righteous and authoritative. It was the same look he had given him when he got caught tagging the stall doors in the boys' bathroom with circle-a back in the 12th grade to get his attention. Cas thought that Dean had been angrier about the detention than the Principal had been when he gave it to him. It reminded him of days of liberty spikes and awkward fumbling in the back seat of Dean’s car. Sometimes Cas would get in a little bit of trouble on purpose just to have the other man fuss over him.  
“Cas, you did send out the electric bill right?” 

“Of course.” 

“On time?” 

“Dean.” 

“Just checking.” He tossed the towel down on the small puddle that had accumulated at his feet and kicked the wet clothing on to it with a grimace. Neither of them knew what to do with wet clothes. There wasn’t a dryer in the apartment. 

They’d just have to get creative later. 

Dean left the kitchen in search of warm clothing. Cas kicked at the clothes a little with his foot. He’d bend down and put them in the sink but then he’d be wet.

Wait, no, that would be perfect.

He picked the clothes up with the towel and deposited them into the mostly empty sink, mopped up what he could of the mess on the floor with his tee-shirt, and strolled off towards the bedroom.


End file.
